mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Raikiri
} |-| JC2016= } |-| Matte Pink Plated= } |-| PinkSP= } |In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Hyper Dash! Yonkuro}}The Raikiri is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya in January 10, 2015. It was designed by car designer Kota Nezu of Znug Design, who previously designed Astralster. It was featured in the on-going manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machines. General info The Raikiri features a 2x2 sports car body design, designed by Znug Design (Kota Nezu). Inspired by a Japanese sword of the same name in Japanese mythology, the Raikiri has sharp and crisp edges that can be found over its bodyshell. It has the sharp headlights and the signal lights with the style inspired by sports cars, specifically the 2016 revival of the Honda/Acura NSX. The underneath of the bodyshell was designed to allows smooth and twister-like airflows. Standard model The standard Raikiri features the black body color, with pink trims on it. It is equipped with the newly-designed, small diameter low-profile wheels that are molded in black and were paired with the black low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in gray and light gray respectively. Japan Cup 2016 The limited Japan Cup 2016 features the white body color, while the Japan Cup-inspired body decals on it. It was equipped with the red, small diameter low-profile Y-spoke wheels with the black low-profile tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. Matte Pink Plated The Matte Pink Plated variant features the matte pink plated bodyshell. Other than that, it is mostly the same as the standard model. Shimbashi Special variant The Tamiya Plamodel Factory Shimbashi shop exclusive variant features the exclusive body decals and the silver plated small diameter low-profile Y-spoke wheels. Other than that, it is mostly the same as the standard model. Pink Special variant The Pink Special variant features the clear polycarbonate bodyshell with plastic body mounting attached. Because cutting is also required, this makes the assembly of the car harder for those not used to this. It was equipped with the black, small diameter low-profile Y-spoke wheels with the gray, hard-compound low-profile tires, and was equipped with the N-02, T-01 units, and the lightweight center chassis unit for its MS Chassis. The nose, center and tail were molded in pink, while the A parts were molded in green. It comes with black 14 mm low-friction POM rollers. In the manga The Raikiri, along with Astralster and Ablista, are racing machines belongs to the street Mini 4WD participants. They were however, unfortunately got rammed out of the circuit by Tankuro's Burning Sun. Technical info Length: '''156 mm '''Width: 97 mm Height: 43 mm Chassis: MA Chassis Gear Set(s): 3.5:1 Gallery Boxarts RaikiriBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Raikiri. RaikiriJC2016Boxart.jpg|Boxart of Raikiri Japan Cup 2016. RaikiriPinkSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Pink Special. Car views RaikiriFrontview.png|Front view RaikiriSideview.png|Side view Images RaikiriConceptArt.png|Concept art by Kota Nezu of Znug Design. Trivia * Raikiri would later get a radio control counterpart in the form of Raikiri GT, designed as a racing version (implying that the Mini 4WD version is the road car model). Originally, Raikiri GT was designed for nitro-engine (TG10-Mk.2 FZ) chassisRaikiri GT (TG10-Mk.2 FZ Chassis) on Tamiya official website, but an electric version (with white bodyshell and TT-02 chassis)Raikiri GT (TT-02 Chassis) on Tamiya official websiteRaikiri GT (TT-02 Chassis) on Tamiya America official websiteXB Raikiri GT (TT-02 Chassis) on Tamiya America official website was later released. Simply installing a rear wing to the Mini 4WD version of Raikiri can slightly replicate the look of the Raikiri GT. See also * Kumamon Mini 4WD - Supporting Kumamoto * Mini 4WD Shirokumakko GT * Mini 4WD Dog Racer GT References External links Tamiya Japan * Raikiri on Tamiya official website * Raikiri Japan Cup 2016 on Tamiya official website * Raikiri Matte Pink Plated on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Raikiri Pink Special on Tamiya America official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Raikiri on Tamiya America official website * Raikiri Japan Cup 2016 on Tamiya America official website * Raikiri Pink Special on Tamiya America official website Tamiya Plamodel Factory * Raikiri Shimbashi Special on Tamiya Plamodel Factory website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro